


all dressed up

by bloodscout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: He trusts Yuuri to take what he needs from Viktor and put him back together at the end. Yuuri looks down at him, meeting Viktor’s eyes, and lets a small, pleased smile slip from his lips. He loves how Yuuri can use him like this and still make him feel loved, can be both rough and tender at once.





	all dressed up

**Author's Note:**

> the tie viktor is in is based on [this one](https://i1.wp.com/asibdsm.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/reh_20120117_1247233.jpg?resize=768%2C1024)

Yuuri presses quick kisses to the soft skin of Viktor’s inner arms as he twists the rope around them. The rope itself is made of a rough hemp, and Viktor likes the way it rubs against his bare skin. It grounds him, keeps him in the moment. This rope is his favourite, because Yuuri comments on how beautiful the crimson looks against his pale skin every time, without fail. It makes Viktor’s more peacock-like tendencies very pleased. He forces himself to relax as Yuuri begins to draw his arms together with the rope. His shoulders are stretched unnaturally, and Viktor relishes the burn the same way that he relishes the well-earned ache after a good day of practice. What athlete isn’t at least a little bit of a masochist, after all? Yuuri pins his elbows to one another, and Viktor has to suppress a shiver. He loves being immobilized like this, entirely at Yuuri’s mercy. It is almost meditative, sometimes. Yuuri reaches the end of his tie, and Viktor tests the tension, pleased to find that there is little give to his bindings. The rope holds his arms with a delicate but sturdy ladder. His elbows and wrists are pressed together, held against the length of his spine. If Viktor twisted his arms around, he could probably pat himself on the ass. Yuuri has tied his legs together, too, with a similar ladder, so that he cannot move out of his kneeling position. Yuuri rises to his feet, circling around to face Viktor and cupping his cheek in his palm.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Yuuri praises, reverent. His eyes are sparkling with wonder and anticipation. Then, his voice takes on a more sober tone. “Watch me.” He commands.

 

Viktor is powerless to do anything, simply kneeling on the floor as Yuuri undresses. When Yuuri reveals the smooth lines of his stomach and chest by removing his shirt, Viktor feels his mouth start to water. He leans forward despite his bindings, wanting to get his mouth on Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri notices Viktor’s struggling, and lets out a soft _tsk_ before shimmying out of his boxers. Viktor knows he can’t move too much, or he will topple over and be unable to get back up. That has its own benefits, though, he supposes. His focus is dragged back to the present by Yuuri’s movements. However alluring Yuuri’s cock looked when it was tenting the fabric was nothing compared to the sight of it unclothed. Viktor is always made breathless by the sight of Yuuri’s cock when it is hard. The skin there is a little darker than the skin on the rest of his body, and the dark curls at the base of it are soft whenever Viktor touches them. All Viktor wants in this moment is to nuzzle at the hairs and breathe in Yuuri’s musky scent, more concentrated there than anywhere else. Yuuri moves forward so that his crotch is eye-level with Viktor. Viktor pushes against the rope, instinctively wanting to reach out and _touch_.

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri breathes, and doesn’t say more than that.

 

He grips his cock at the base, folds down the foreskin, and taps the head against Viktor’s lips. Viktor’s lips are full, kiss bitten, and he looks lovely like this. Viktor lets his tongue dart out and brush against the first few centimeters of Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri gasps at the contact.

 

“Greedy.” He admonishes, tone teasing.

 

Viktor grins up against him. Of course he is, for a cock as beautiful as this. He sees something in Yuuri’s eyes shift, the banked fire of dominance flaring up momentarily, and Viktor obediently opens his mouth, guarding his teeth with his lips. Yuuri pushes in, and it is blissful. He can taste Yuuri, his cock filling every sense. He is heavy against Viktor’s tongue, and Viktor relaxes his jaw around him. Yuuri places a hand on the back of his head, just supporting him at first, but also serving as a reminder to Viktor of who exactly is in charge here. Viktor closes his eyes, feeling a thrill work its way from his belly to the top of his chest. Yuuri thrusts a little, gently, shallowly, just dragging his cock in and out of Viktor’s mouth. Viktor presses the flat of his tongue against the underside, providing a slight pressure. Viktor drinks in the short, aborted noises that Yuuri makes, little breathy gasps and quick, quiet moans. He relishes the fact that it’s him making those noises happen, his mouth that Yuuri is using. He never feels more beautiful than when Yuuri’s cock is between his lips. It continues like this for a little while, just a slow drag, until Yuuri grips the back of Viktor’s head a little tighter, pulling at the short hairs there.

 

“Ready?” Yuuri asks, a little breathless.

 

Viktor can’t nod, but he looks up at Yuuri and hopes that the need in his eyes is obvious. Yuuri seems to see it, because he slides deeper into the wet heat of Viktor’s mouth, making Viktor’s eyes go wide. He quickly slides back out, almost pulling out from Viktor’s mouth entirely, before snapping his hips forward again. He sets a pace like this, roughly fucking Viktor’s mouth, taking whatever pleasure he needs from the other man. Viktor works on relaxing his throat and his jaw, but tears rise unbidden to his eyes. He feels electric, every nerve alight with the feeling of Yuuri thrusting carelessly into his mouth. Yuuri’s noises change timbre, rising from deep in his chest, bursting out from his throat. Viktor keeps rubbing his tongue along Yuuri’s cock, but Yuuri doesn’t seem to notice the extra pressure, continuing to thrust deep into Viktor’s throat. This is another way that Viktor can care for Yuuri, can be useful to him, and it doesn’t hurt that he looks quite pretty while doing it. He is entirely immobilized, his whole agency resting in the movements of his tongue, and he feels completely at Yuuri’s mercy. He trusts Yuuri to take what he needs from Viktor and put him back together at the end. Yuuri looks down at him, meeting Viktor’s eyes, and lets a small, pleased smile slip from his lips. He loves how Yuuri can use him like this and still make him feel loved, can be both rough and tender at once.

 

Viktor’s thighs start to ache from being held in one place when Yuuri’s thrusts grow erratic. Yuuri goes almost silent when he’s about to come, his whole body tensing except for the quick snap of his hips. His grip on Viktor’s hair tightens again, sending sharp pricks of pain through Viktor’s skin. Tears are rolling down Viktor’s cheeks in earnest, and he probably looks completely wrecked. He hopes he does, hopes that Yuuri likes looking at him like this. Yuuri is pushing deeper, irrhythmically, and their eyes meet again. That seems to be what pushes Yuuri over the edge, whatever he sees in Viktor’s eyes then, because his mouth opens and he pushes deep into Viktor’s throat. Viktor swallows around Yuuri, feeling the bitter liquid slide down his throat. He blinks quickly, his eyelashes sticking together from the tears. Yuuri’s short, twitchy thrusts slow, and he slips his cock from Viktor’s mouth before leaning down so that they are face to face. He cups Viktor’s cheek again, and presses a kiss to Viktor’s reddened lips.

 

“You were perfect, Vitya.” Yuuri praises. He is breathing heavily.

 

He kisses Viktor again, deeper this time, his tongue slipping into the space where his cock had just been. Viktor feels himself relax despite his bindings, drawing in a deep breath. He knows he did well, knows Yuuri is pleased with him, which is all he could ask for, really. Yuuri kisses him, and Viktor presses an _I love you_ into the space between them, lets its weight sit in their kiss, and feels positively irradiant.


End file.
